The invention relates to a mounting assembly for mounting a hand-held, portable power tool to a mounting surface for stationary bench use, and, in particular, to a mounting assembly that may be removably secured to existing mounting points of a conventional hand-held joiner.
A tool commonly used by carpenters in preparing workpieces to be joined together is a device known as a plate joiner that typically is used to cut bisquit joints, but which may be used to make other types of cuts in the workpiece. Conventional joiners may be of the stationary type, in which case they are normally bulky, relatively large and expensive, or of the hand-held, portable type. The stationary joiners typically are extremely heavy in order to minimize the amount of vibration of the tool during use and, thereby, improve the accuracy of cutting. This extreme weight, however, at the same time inhibits the mobility of the machine. Hand-held joiners currently available, however, are of a much smaller dimension and weight and can easily be transported and manipulated by hand as the operator moves the joiner about a workpiece to be cut. These hand-held joiners are particularly useful for cutting workpieces, for example, a door frame, that cannot easily be brought to a stationary joiner.
Occasionally, however, the operator of a hand-held joiner may find it useful to have the hand-held joiner held fixed or stationary so that the operator does not need to physically handle the tool but rather is free to utilize both hands in order to manipulate a workpiece with respect to the joiner. Conventional joiner machines, however, are not typically designed to be securely held in such a fixed position.